Tanned Tekken Toushes and Street Fighter Spankings
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: So, I realized in Street Fighter X Tekken how bratty some characters are and deserve a spanking, at the same time, I also realized many characters in that game would be more than willing to give that spanking. So, this is what came out of that from my (frankly twisted) mind.
1. Chapter 1

TEKKEN TANNED TUSHES AND Street FIGHTER SPANKINGS

(Note: Obviously, this story has spankings in it, so if this may offend you, I recommend not reading this story. I just enjoy both franchises and noticed how the character in this story who get spanked kind of earned them. That is all.)

Chapter one: Stowaways

In their pursuit of Pandora's box, Chun-Li and Cammy came to a skate park, when she saw two young girls and heard the brunette talking of how they would get to the South Pole by sneaking onto a boat.

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Chun-Li said, surprising the younger brunette girl.

The two of them turned around to see Chun-Li glaring at them with her hands on her hips and Cammy also glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"You two, this area is off-limits to civilians." Chun-Li said in a stern, warning tone (Although I don't exactly see how it could be off-limits when it was a freakin' SKATE PARK.)

"Our presence here is none of your business." Lili said matter-of-factually, approaching them.

"Our business is whatever we choose it to be. Understand?" Chun-Li said, slightly arrogant.

"Oh, stop. Let's just arrest them, already. The faster these stowaways are dealt with, the happier I'll be." Cammy said in an annoyed tone, stepping between of her and Chun-Li, entering a fighting stance.

"Stowaways!? We didn't do anything!" Asuka said in an angry, offended tone. Then she began scratching her head frantically. "Oh, Just forget about it... I'm really sorry! But since you saw us, we gotta keep you quiet!" She finished, entering her fighting stance.

"Prepare yourselves!" Lili said, entering her fighting stance.

The two younger girls were defeated decently fast, Cammy unleashing quick and furious combos on Lili while Chun-Li delivered menacing kicks to Asuka, the last round kick connecting with the young Japanese girls rear, sending her off her feet and onto the ground, front first. The two defeated girls moaned in pain, Lili muttering how she couldn't believe someone of her skill was defeated by someone so scandalously dressed and Asuka complaining that those "canned ham" legs hurt worse than her father's spankings. This enraged the two older victors.

"Scandalous, am I?! Perhaps I'll show you something VERY Scandalous!" Cammy said, grabbing Lili's arm and dragging her over to a metal rail.

"CANNED HAM?! Maybe you need a ham-er on YOUR can!" Chun-Li said, grabbing Asuka at the same time Cammy grabbed Lili and brought her over to the same rail.

The two older girls sat down (Cammy slightly less comfortable than Chun-Li due to the cold metal being DIRECTLY against her ass) and placed the two younger girls across their laps.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Asuka demanded, struggling until Chun-Li pinned her legs down with one of her giant ones.

"Quiet and take your punishment!" Chun-Li said, yanking down Asuka's shorts and spanking her fiercly.

Cammy had already flipped over Lili's skirt and began brutally spanking her ass, leaving her with a light red backside after two slaps.

"Ow! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?! I am the daughter of the head of Rochefort Enterprises! You are spanking someone with the social status of a princess!" Lili said furiously through her tears, struggling as Cammy suddenly bared her bottom and completely taking her panties off, tossing them onto the ground. (Quick side note: Lili's father is as of yet unnamed, so I couldn't put his name down for this like I originally planned.)

"Fine by me. Most princesses are spoiled brats who need a spanking anyway." Cammy said, continuing the punishment on the reddened, unprotected rear.

At this point, after seeing Cammy bare Lili, Chun-Li also bared Asuka, but only brought the panties down to her knees.

"So, have you learned your lesson about respecting your elders?!" Chun-Li demanded, violently spanking Asuka's burning red backside

"Yes, please just stop!" Asuka pleaded, squirming as much as she possibly could (which wasn't very much).

"So, do you still believe I'm scandalous?!" Cammy asked, spanking Lili's butt to the point where it burned her to make contact with it.

"Yes, please stop! I've had enough, I beg of you!" Lili cried, tears pouring down her face so much that, if it were an anime, they would be shooting from her eyes like waterfalls.

Both older girls finally stopped and began rubbing their victims bottoms to sooth the pain. Cammy however, rubbed much less than Chun-Li did and picked up Lili's panties and slid them back on the punished girl, causing her to cry out in pain again as the fabric made contact. Chun-Li was much more gentle and rubbed much more thoroughly and let Asuka up before hugging her, letting her pull her own panties up when she was ready.

"You two be good now and stay out of trouble." Chun-Li said in an upbeat, but still warning tone as the two of them started to walk away.

"Or else you may find yourselves back across our laps!" Cammy said in a much more strict, enforcing tone.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both girls said at the same time as they watched their torturers walk away.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." Asuka said, rubbing more before she DARED to adjust her clothing."

"Yes. That Cammy girl was certainly brutal." Lili said, rubbing herself, before she had a nervous idea. "Asuka Kazama?" She asked.

"Yeah, what?" Asuka asked with her usual attitude.

"Would you mind checking the extent of my punishment?" Lili asked, turning her back to Asuka, who became bright red, much like Lili was.

"O-only if you check mine as well." Asuka said, inspecting her rival's roasted rear. She looked at the glowing red backside, amazed it wasn't bleeding, as there was welts from only the older blonde's hand on the princess' scorched behind. "W-well, it's pretty bad to be honest. You even have little welts and bruises." Asuka said in honesty.

"Welts?! From only her hand?! I don't think I'll be able to sit for the rest of this month!" She complained, before holding up her end of the bargain and inspected Asuka's sore sitting area. "Well, from what you told me about mine, yours isn't so bad. It's quite red, but it isn't very serious. There ARE some indents from where those spikes on her bracelet hit, however. Nothing broke skin, though." She said in a calm tone, relieving her rival.

"Let's never mess with those two again." Asuka said.

"Agreed." Lili said, nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Excitement

(Quick note: these chapters will have no apparent order at all. I'm just making them as I think of them. Sorry for those of you expecting some kid of order.)

Jin and Xiaoyu had finally made it to Antarctica and borded a Shadaloo... hovercraft... thing that was on course to the box. Suddenly,a portal of darkness opened behind them. They quickly spun into fighting stance to see Juri slowly walking out of the portal, slightly manifesting by the influence of the box.

"I want someone who really knows how to play ROUGH! I don't suppose either of you losers is up to the challenge."She said, looking back at the portal, which Bison was now emerging from.

"Hmph. I'm afraid your quest has come to a most unfortunate end." He said, completely manifesting along with Juri.

"Xiaoyu, I'll handle Bison, you get the woman." Jin said, looking at Xiaoyu.

"Okay, Jin!" She said, then turned her attention to Juri.

In a moment, the dictator of Shadaloo and the conglomorate of the Mishima Zaibatsu rushed at each other, neither gaining an inch. After the ship has hit by a wolly mammoth, both were launched out of the vehicle and still continued their fight. But, do to this story being male fanservice, we won't focus on those two. The two girls rushed themselves at each other, Juri spinning like mad and kicking like crazy while Xiaoyu was trying with all her effort to dodge the lunatic's ongoing assault. Xiaoyu did manage to land a punch on Juri's face, but that only enraged the already unstable woman.

"That's it, brat! When I'm done with you, you aren't gonna be sitting down for a year at minimum!" Juri shouted, hitting Xiaoyu with dozens of energy waves from her legs, quickly getting knocked against a wall.

After on final VERY HARD kick to the stomach, Xiaoyu was defeated and Juri turned back to normal (which is a good thing, otherwise, Xiaoyu's ass would fall off. Probably.)

"Now, it's time for your punishment, little girl." Juri said, sitting down, placing the half-conscious Xiaoyu over her lap, giving her a wedgie and commensing with a brutal spanking.

After about 10 slaps, Xiaoyu's butt was already about as red as a strawberry. Xiaoyu was kicking and screaming, begging for Juri to stop but, let's be honest, we all know that chick, she won't stop. The only thing Juri DID do was activating her Feng Shui Engine, which doubles her speed and power, or something like that, I'm not going through with the research. Juri then began raining even harder spanks at inhuman speeds on Xiaoyu's already brutally beaten backside.

"Oww! Please stop! I'll do anything!" Xiaoyu screamed and cried, which unfortunately for her, only pleasured Juri, making her continue even harder.

"Oh, that's it~! Scream for me~! I love it when you scream~!" Juri said as if it were sexual.

After about 10 more minutes of the brutal torture and Juri's hand was thoroughly sore, She decided to end her little fun and picked Xiaoyu up by her panties and found a hook to hang her from. Xiaoyu shivered with her shorts around her ankles and her panties up her ass, so nothing was protecting her rear from the bitter cold of Antarctica, but this was a good thing, as the cold wind made it feel so much better. From outside, Juri saw a barely conscious Jin standing over a defeated (and presumably dead, given Jin's nature) Bison.

"Well, looks like I'm off to have some more fun. You behave now and just hang around here." Juri said teasingly, kissing both sets of Xiaoyu's cheeks before slowly walking over to Jin, while Xiaoyu could only scream warnings to him and threats to Juri, which were music to the isane woman's ears.

(also people, I'm thinking of writing another single chaptered short story, which do you think would be better?)

A: Devil May Cry, Trish spanks Lady

B: Devil May Cry. Lady spanks Trish

C: Rosario + Vampire: Kurumu spanks Mizore

D: Rosario + Vampire: Mizore spanks Kurumu


End file.
